High internal pressure within the eye can damage the optic nerve and lead to blindness. There are two primary chambers in the eye—an anterior chamber and a posterior chamber that are generally separated by a lens. Aqueous humor exists within the anterior chamber, while vitreous humor exists in the posterior chamber. Generally, an increase in the internal pressure within the eye is caused by more fluid being generated within the eye than is being discharged by the eye. The general consensus is that it is the fluid within the anterior chamber of the eye that is the main contributor to an elevated intraocular pressure.
One proposed solution to addressing high internal pressure within the eye is to install an implant. Implants are typically directed through a wall of the patient's eye so as to fluidly connect the anterior chamber with an exterior location on the eye. There are a number of issues with implants of this type. One is the ability of the implant to respond to changes in the internal pressure within the eye in a manner that reduces the potential for damaging the optic nerve. Another is the ability of the implant to reduce the potential for bacteria and the like passing through the implant and into the interior of the patient's eye.